Just One Punch?
by 16ckelmen
Summary: He was completely crazy and his actions only proved it. Constantly making her angry and annoyed. They all knew the punishment for that. The bruises they had sustained from her would prove it. Yet they were entranced to see what would happen, because Arnold may have been her favorite victim, but they had never seen her harm him. But one should never mess with Helga G Pataki! O.S.


A growl echoed down the hall and everyone knew the boy was in trouble. No one in their right mind would get her this mad. It was beaten into there body's how mean she could be with literal bruises. Did any of this stop the boy from continuing to anger the girl? Nope. Some may call him bold but everyone would call him entirely crazy. After all, he was her favorite victim to begin with. So, no one there could say that Arnold was going to survive this event. For one easy reason alone. No one messed with Helga G Pataki.

Honestly, no one had ever seen her this mad before, so everyone was wondering what Arnold had done. Helga strode forward with her fist pulled back. This was going to be the first time they ever saw her physically harm him and they were just so curious as to what his punishment would be. Pheobe was already in class with Gerald, both unaware of the drama outside. To think the day had started out so well for Helga. You would never believe such a thing.

_"Olga, you're going to be late to school!" Bob shouted. Helga grumbled as she got up to got dressed and wiped away the dreams of her beloved for later. Bob's repeated call made Helga slightly raise off the floor for a brief moment before she scowled. "Criminy! Hold your horses, I'm Comin'!" Helga grabbed her bag from the corner of the room and dashed down the stairs. She froze though at an unfamiliar sight. Bob was grumbling by the stove as he fixed up some food. "Uh, Bob... What are you doing in the kitchen?" Helga asked nervously. Bob's grumbles only got louder as he rummaged through the fridge until he pulled out a brown paper bag._

_"Your mother is sick so I made food," Bob huffed as Helga eagerly took the bag. Never even noticing when she called him dad on the way out, as a fresh smile hid on her mouth. No, she was too happy by the fact that Bob actually cared enough about her to make her lunch. Her scowl was back full force though by the time she got to bus stop, where Arnold was reading a book. Now that was an everyday occurrence for the young boy as he had became hypnotized by some series. So, every morning now no matter how early or late she got there, he would already be there reading._

_It wasn't that which sent her over the edge though. No, it intrigued her more than anything else that he could be so captured by a simple book series. Arnold flipped the page and looked up, which signaled he'd finished another chapter, as Helga had realized. Arnold smiled and waved to her. He seemed to contemplate something before patting the seat next to him. Helga stared at him surprised before unleashing a weak glare. Arnold just laughed and went back to his book. Helga released a silent sigh, but had to be careful as Arnold kept looking up at her._

_By the time the bus came around Helga was starting to get annoyed. Arnold never watched her like he did today. Usually he would just greet her nicely before kindly trying to start a conversation. Sometimes he did get her to talk, but Helga was always careful in making sure he wouldn't learn of her feelings. That made their conversations interesting as sometimes she would bring the conversations way off topic. Today though, he was acting different. It unnerved her. So when he sat next to her on the bus, she really started to worry. He put his book away, and he started talking to her. _

_No polite, "May i speak to you?" or "Can I please talk to you?" was uttered from his mouth. Her breath hitched a little at the attention Arnold was giving to her. He told her about his book, school, and some other random things. He gave Helga no time to tell him to shut up, but Helga knew she wouldn't have even if he gave her the time. Her signature scowl hardly ever left her face, the only times being when he told a particularly funny joke. So it wasn't surprising when her classmates started whispering about how bad Arnold was going to get punished for nagging the Helga Pataki._

_When the bus arrived at school and Helga didn't erupt with anger, a few classmates gave a sigh of relief. Arnold though was not done with trying to enrage Helga, it seemed because he was still talking to her. Arnold even grabbed her bag as he walked her into the school while keeping the conversation growing. No one noticed Pheobe and Gerald walking past giggling as everyone's attention was on Helga. Helga's face was starting to turn red. Arnold had given her all of his attention. So, what people thought was anger was actually a blush._

_Arnold was carrying Helga's bag, he was opening door's for her including her locker, and continuously talking to her. It would seem like the boy was crazy. Many of the students believed so. Especially as Helga only grew redder with her scowl deepening. Thoughts were rushing by in her head quickly trying to find an explanation that made sense. Her stupid mind kept hoping he was crushing on her but she knew that wasn't it. No, that couldn't be it. Helga G Pataki just doesn't have that kind of luck._

_Helga decided that he was just being his normal do-gooder self and being especially nice today because he was happy. It had been happening recently. Him acting nicer to her with a half lidded expression at some points in the day, but it had never lasted this long. Helga looked around her with narrowed eyes as she noticed the growing crowd of people. This was not going to end well if he continued._

She growled. He was going to embarrass her or ruin her reputation. Why were there so many kids out here any way. Arnold frowned slightly when she growled. "A-are you alright He-Helga?" Arnold asked nervously. Helga wanted to sigh and praise him for staying true to his nature, but she couldn't. Not with all here witnesses. So, she had to make a large seen. People had to see she heavily disliked the football-headed god in front of her. The way he had been acting though would require heavy punishment.

She didn't know what to do. Just one punch, could she manage that. Helga strode forward with her fist pulled back. There was no escape for the poor boy. His only option was to get lucky and the bell would ring. "Am I okay! You've done nothing but bother and pester me all morning! You didn't leave me alone once! You would not shut up! You were even touching my things!" Helga yelled as she storms towards her victim. He was nervous. She could read it all over his body. She was inches away from having to throw the punch.

It would only be one punch, right?

Then her arm flew forwards, but not towards his face like they thought. No her fist landed on his stomach. Arnold stumbled back with wide eyes as his arm crossed over where her fist had jus been. Helga looked around and spotted a nearby janitor's closet. Helga smirked. Well he did want her attention earlier. She knew a teacher would come by soon. So it was the perfect excuse. "Don't think I'm letting you off that easy!" Helga shouted as she grabbed his arm. His eyes were still wide as she dragged him into the closet.

Quickly she turned around and found the lock for the door. Then, with no way for their classmates to learn her secret she turned around to face the trouble maker. "Y-you didn't p-punch me?" Arnold stuttered as he looked into her blue eye. Arnold's hand was gently resting on the spot Helga had gently touched with her fist. "Helga, you pulled your punch?" he asked confused. Arnold backed up and hit a wall as Helga's eye's narrowed on him.

"Oh I am not done with you. Not even close. You wanted my attention this morning and now you got it. I hope you like your punishment," Helga whispered in Arnold's ear. Arnold shivered as he watched her back away from his ear where she had whispered her plans to him. Then his eyes widened in surprise as her lips landed on his. He was completely still, but right when Helga was about to pull away he closed his eyes and kissed back.

* * *

_I flung my arm forward but I couldn't hurt him. My hand stopped and rested gently on his stomach for but a second, but his reaction sold the crowd into believing I hurt him. I hurt him. I almost cringed at that thought. I had to make him understand though that I don't hate him. My solution came to me as I spotted a door that I have used many times before to sample my poetry. So I gently grabbed his wrist and lead him to the closet. Quickly I secured the door and then I turned to my angelic tormentor. He stood there with his hand covering the spot I had nearly punched._

_If I hadn't succeeded in pulling back... I need to apologize. I need to show him I didn't mean it. But I'm not good at that. Unless... maybe it was a crush. Well, here's to hoping..._

* * *

_I had pushed her too far. That had to be it. Then again, why did she hold back? Then she whispered in my ear, her breath hitting my neck and ear. I shivered as her threat repeated in my head. I really shouldn't have been so bold. I was getting so bad at waiting though. I tried to read to get her off my mind. At first I thought it was working, but then she seemed to be near me more. Almost like not giving her my attention would haunt me with seeing her enjoy herself without me._

_So, I started talking to her. Sometimes she would be in the mood to do so and sometimes not, but she always kept me on my toes. Patience can only last so long though and Helga had ignored me the whole day before. So I just wanted to have her attention. I saw the signs of course that I should stop, but once in a while she would laugh and I would end up wanting to hear it again._

_Helga was right, I wanted her attention. So, now I need to face to consequences of hogging it. I was ready to face the bating she saved me from facing in front of everyone. Then her lips landed on mine. My eyes widened at the unexpected form of punishment. One that was not going to work well as it was not punishing. Actually the she started to leave._

_I wasn't sure what to do, but I knew one thing. I did **not** want **Helga** to **stop**. So, I closed my eyes and tried to kiss her back, hoping that I didn't mess up._

* * *

Helga was surprised when he kissed her back, but she was beyond happy. She raised her arms and gently placed them around Arnold's neck. When they pulled apart for breath she smiled. "Wow, I hope you know that I plan to try to steal your attention more often," arnold whispered as he kept his eyes closed. Helga laughed as she leaned in. Her lips were brushing right against his ear once she stopped.

"Then I hope you understand that this will only be the beginning of your punishment," She whispered back as she placed a kiss on his neck before recapturing his lips. It was just one punch. One punch that lead to many others. Punches that were always faked and ended with secret moments alone spending time together. Within time Helga and Arnold's relationship would bloom into one that didn't require fake beatings. They would always cherish though they're first kiss of punishment that began with just one punch.


End file.
